


Dork Make-Out

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pretty naked, light-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly naked, on a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork Make-Out

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-JwZZbJn/A)

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
